


but I'll catch you (over and over and dozens more)

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Physical Abuse, Protective Tony Stark, See summary, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Peter wasted no time as he  waterily blurted, “Mister Stark, help, he’s gonna kill me, help, Mister Stark, I don’t know what to do.” He couldn’t help but sound desperate as more tears sprayed out.Tony sensed the urgency and replied, “Pete,  breathe. In and out. I’m on my way, you’re at your apartment. Kid, what’s happening?”Peter nodded despite no one seeing it. He spoke frantically, “Yeah, May’s boyfriend, he’s gonna kill me, I put stuff against my door so he can’t enter,...”Tony let out a hum of approval, “Smart boy Pete, I’m in the suit, should be less than five minutes. You’re going to be okay, he’s not going to hurt you.ORMay gets a boyfriend who doesn't like Peter and abuses him. It's Tony Stark to the rescue.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 549
Collections: The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics





	but I'll catch you (over and over and dozens more)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Child abuse

A melancholy sigh escaped thin pink lips as Peter leaned against the headboard of his bed, and buried his head in his hands. Black and blue bruises littered his pale cream-colored skin along with faint cuts that took the form of faded pink lines that were already in the process of healing. The boy was usually bursting with an abundance of energy, but for the first time, the boy was exhausted and weak. Powerless. So goddamn  _ powerless _ .

And it wasn’t even his fault, except that it was. Each hit, kick, spit of the English language was because he messed up. Because he wasn’t good enough. It wasn’t May’s, all she wanted was happiness, and Peter couldn’t take that away from her. Even if it stung a little bit that May wasn’t totally satisfied with just him. But Peter told himself that he would just have to put up with May’s boyfriend, because May deserved the best in life. 

Speaking of said boyfriend, Peter heard his voice call out in a loud, fake tone, “Peter! It’s time for lunch!” Peter slowly got up, knowing what his aunt’s boyfriend was really implying. Ever since their first meal together, the man had made a remark about Peter not doing enough around the house. Concerns that May quickly shot down lightly chuckling, “Brendon, Peter’s a dear. He does so much around the house.” 

_ She turned to face Peter and smiled fondly, “He’s a huge help.” Peter forced himself to return the smile,  _

_ Brendon falsely smiled, correcting himself, “Well, I’m sure he is.” _

_ Later that day, May announced that she was going to get some groceries for the next day despite Peter insisting that he could go. Right after the door clicked shut. Brendon had pounced on him, punching him sharply in the ribs which made Peter gasp in shock. He looked at Brendon who menacingly spoke, “You little ungrateful brat! You must make your aunt do everything, like the little baby you are. Couldn’t even set the table like a man that you are. May didn’t have to take you in, and I’m seriously beginning to wonder why. From now on, you’re setting up the table or this will become a routine.” He punched Peter once more to show that he was not joking, and sauntered into the living room.  _

And ever since then, Brendon would punish Peter for every little thing that he deemed a mistake. So, Peter quickly got out of the safe haven that his room served as and dragged himself to the living room/kitchen. Being that it was an apartment and all. 

Peter walked into the living room and bit back a recoil at the disgustingly fake smile of Brendon and began to set the table, much to his pleasure. May beamed at him, and Peter forced out a smile, telling himself that for May, it was worth it. 

Brendon hid his sneer with a remark, “Thank God that br-boy does something around here.” 

Peter dipped his head down as he shoveled a forkful of pasta into his mouth, hoping that someone would defend his honor. Luckily, May came to the rescue. 

May spoke gingerly, “Brendon, Peter’s a huge help, you know that.”

Peter was relieved for May defending him, but the look on Brendon’s face made his heart thud faster in fear. The rest of the meal was silent except for Brendon flirting with May, which grossed the hell out of Peter, especially in front of his food. Then, May had the god-awful idea of him and Brendon staying home for a “boys day”.

She explained with an overly cheery smile, that “it would be really good for you guys. Brendon could see just how much of a help you are Peter.” She paused to beam at her boyfriend, who lovingly smiled back. Peter resisted the urge to throw up. She turned to Peter with a genuine smile, “And Peter, you could get to know Brendon. It would be really good for you guys to just hang out. Be bros, that thing that you guys do. I’ll be at work the whole day, I picked up a few extra shifts. Sounds good, Peter?”

Peter felt his cheeks redden as all attention was suddenly on him now. The teen didn’t have to look at Brendon to feel the glaring daggered, vile look that heavily contrasted from May’s hopeful one. Peter nodded, mustering a smile to form over his worn-out features as he fiddled with his fork, “Yeah, May. Sounds good to me.”

May clasped her hands together beaming, “Perfect! So how does tomorrow sound? I know Ned’s away for break and MJ’s at camp, so that should be okay, right?”

Peter choked on his food, heart thundering so loud he was afraid that Brendon could hear it. Not wanting to offend May, he quickly swallowed, “OH, tomorrow’s okay. I actually did all my homework.” He pretended not to hear the bare whisper muttered by Brendon, “Nerd.” Instead, Breadon sickly smiled, “It’ll be great Peter.” 

Peter didn’t sleep well that night. He tossed and turned as nightmare after nightmare played out in his head. He bolted upright, sweat beads forming by his hairline. He debated calling someone, not May for obvious reasons, but maybe Mister Stark. He decided against it, not wanting to bother the probably busy man. Mister Stark surely had better things to do than listen to his problems, especially at this hour. Besides, if he confided in Tony, the Avenger would surely tell May, and that would just break her heart, even though he’d love to see Brendon defeated for the hell he’s been putting Peter through. So, he decided to just lay in his bed till his body gave up and fell into a dreamless sleep. 

Peter miserably woke up to a sharp jab to his stomach. A gruff voice sauntered, “Get your ungrateful ass up, brat.” We’re having fun today.” Peter gulped, already not liking the fun that was promised. He got up, hoping for some breakfast when Brendon spat, “You think you deserve to eat, you little brat? Go starve for all I care.”

Peter said nothing as he retreated back to his room, hiding the tears that threatened to spill. Peter knew better than to cry in front of Brendon. 

_ Brendon sneered, “You think you’re smart, don’t you? Going to that fancy high school, and yet you can’t even do the slightest thing correctly. It’s a wonder how May puts up with you. You’re nothing but a spoiled brat.”  _

_ He smacked Peter harshly across his face, leaving the teenager with a stinging sensation across his reddened cheek. Peter blinked in confusion, he had never been hit before. Tears watered his eyes as he began to process the fact that Brendon had just slapped him.  _

_ Brendon spat, “Oh, you’re going to cry now. How pathetic are you? Be a man.” He smacked Peter once again, this time harder than the first one. He taunted, “You are nothing Peter, only a bug, a pest. And if you tell May about any of this, I’ll kill her, and we wouldn’t want that, would we?” _

_ Peter shut his mouth quickly and shook his head furiously.  _

_ Brendon smiled sweetly, “Then you know what you need to do.” _

_ Peter cried himself to sleep that night.  _

Peter contemplated what he should do when Brandon forced open his bedroom door. And to think that his bedroom was the only place that Brendon couldn't hurt him. 

Brendon rolled his eyes as he groaned, "Ugh, you're still here. Don't you have anywhere to be than here? You're pathetic." 

Peter didn't make eye contact with Brendon as he muttered under his breath, "Well, we're supposed to stay here, remember?" 

Brendon interrupted sharply, "Shut it brat. I'm going out, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. You’re stupid enough anyways.” He flashed a threatening look as his thick fingers curled into a tight fist, an invitation daring Peter to try anything stupid. 

Peter warily nodded and muttered, “I won’t doing anything stupid.” 

Brendon grumbled something under his breath and stormed out of the apartment. 

Peter let a sigh escape his thin lips as he collapsed onto the couch in the living room. He yawned, stretching out his limbs as he got himself cozy on the sofa. He fumbled for the remote, not feeling that hungry as he flipped through the channels of the TV, settling himself on the news channel, in the event that his alter-ego was needed. He groaned as the journalist spoke in a rapid-fast tone, so fast that all Peter heard was groaning from the teacher in the Peanuts movie, warbling on and on about something that was somehow decipherable. 

He remained in that position for two hours, enjoying the peace and quiet when his phone buzzed. He rolled to see what the notification was about and felt his heart sink. 

_ May: Is everything going good? _

Peter froze, unsure of how to answer. Not wanting to worry his aunt or get himself in trouble, he quickly texted back:  _ Yeah May, everything’s going good. _

He set his phone to the side and curled himself on the sofa, wishing that a sense of happiness could come over him, instead of feeling empty on the inside. He slowly got to his feet, walking around the kitchen for something that would satisfy his metabolism. 

And then the news reporter spoke stiffly, “There appears to be a robbery on fifth and second, authorities are on their way…”

Peter wasted no time in throwing his clothes off and putting on his suit as he jutted a fist and backflipped out the window. The ride was short, being only three blocks away from his apartment complex. He perched himself on the top of a ledge, one leg bent and the other outstretched as he listened in on what the robbers were entailing about. 

One of them spoke in a husky tone, “Alright, Brent, keep your guns trained on the hostages, so they don’t get any ideas. Everyone else, take as much as possible, and don’t be afraid to take more than planned. And if the cops come, take whatever you got and run. Capiche?”

As the others hummed in agreement, Peter flipped in front of them, “So, what’s your plan if Spiderman catches you?” 

Exactly as the teenager expected the one with the husky tone lunged for Peter, hissing, “You’re just a kid, you don’t stand a chance against us.”

Peter quipped, “Are you sure about that? Then why haven’t you stopped me then?”

This enraged the men further, choosing to deal with Peter, giving the hostages time to escape as Peter had directed, “Run!” This had angered the man in charge, who let out a furious grunt as he aimed his gun at Peter and pressed hard on the trigger, sending bullets that Peter easily dodged. 

The vigilante sighed, “That was pretty sad, want to try again?” This time, he lunged for the men, and roundhouse kicking the gun out of his hand, sending the weapon scattering elsewhere. He then jutted out his legs towards the man’s ankles, sending the man sprawled over the tiled floor of the jewelry store. His henchmen took charge of the situation, but was no challenge for Peter who easily took care of them. And by then, the police had arrived with grateful smiles, “Thanks Spidey.”

Peter waved their thanks off, “It’s no biggie, all in a day’s work.” He jutted out wrists that streamed silk out and took off, just remembering that he and Brendon were supposed to “have fun” today. 

He sucked in a breath as he flipped over and over, hoping to get home before Brent noticed his absence and totally flipped out. 

He soundlessly flipped into his room and quickly changed into his regular clothes and walked into the living room, where he found himself face to face with a furious Brendon. 

Peter spoke appalled, “Hey Brendon.” He stuttered, unsure of what to make of the situation, especially when his gaze fell on the loose-gripped bottle of whiskey in Brendon’s hand. He feigned a smile, heart thudding loudly. 

Brendon hissed, “You brat! I told you not to do anything stupid, so why the hell would you leave! May said something about your friends not being here, so where the hell were you, you were probably doing drugs or something. Wait till I tell May, oh, she’s going to finally send you away.” He maniacally smirked, “And in the meantime, I think we’re overdue on some fun.” 

Peter gulped as one of Brendon’s fists collided with his stomach, sending an explosion of pain to rocket through his body. He winced, “What are you doing?” Brendon punched him harder, this time drawing blood that Peter instantly recognized by the metallic smell that accompanied the sharp pain, “Teaching you a lesson, duh. For someone who goes to such a smart school, you sure are a dumbass.”

Peter said nothing as Brendon punched him yet again, this time square in the jaw, sending Peter crashing against the wall. Peter felt his vision blur as Brendon loomed over him and kicked him harshly in the ribs repeatedly, causing Peter to let out quiet whimpers as he forced himself not to fight back. Peter Parker was your average kid, not someone with strength that men could dream of. 

And then Brendon raised his bottle, aiming for Peter’s face in which Peter ducked, and Brendon ended up hitting himself with the bottle. Peter’s heart lurched as Brendon stiffened, he was screwed. Brendon’s hand twitched and he dropped the bottle, and rigidly turned to face a trembling Peter. He spoke slowly but hardly as he hissed, “I’m going to kill you Peter.” He pulled a blade from the kitchen and ran towards Peter, who was already scrambling for his room, feeling nothing but panic fill him up. 

Peter didn’t dare breathe as he ran to his room and practically slammed his bedroom door shut with shaking hands. He leaned his entire being against the door to keep Brendon from barging in, and moved some of his stuff against the door to prevent Brendon from kicking down the door. Despite not being able to enter the room, Brendon knocked fiercely on the door, shouting, “You can’t hide from me Peter, open that door, or so help me God, I’ll do it myself.” 

Peter paced in his room, trying to thwart the incoming panic attack when tears sprang from the corner of his eyes, and a surge of fear swallowed him whole. He needed help, and he needed it now. He snatched his phone off the dresser and hid under his bed, curled in a ball as he quickly dialed the number of the one person that could help him. 

_ Please pick up Mister Stark, please, I need you. _

Peter’s pleas were answered when Tony spoke in a neutral tone, “Hey kiddo, what’s up?” 

Peter wasted no time as he waterily blurted, “Mister Stark, help, he’s gonna kill me, help, Mister Stark, I don’t know what to do.” He couldn’t help but sound desperate as more tears sprayed out. 

Tony sensed the urgency and replied, “Pete, breathe. In and out. I’m on my way, you’re at your apartment. Kid, what’s happening?”

Peter nodded despite no one seeing it. He spoke frantically, “Yeah, May’s boyfriend, he’s gonna kill me, I put stuff against my door so he can’t enter,...” 

Tony let out a hum of approval, “Smart boy Pete, I’m in the suit, should be less than five minutes. You’re going to be okay, he’s not going to hurt you.”

Peter croaked as Brendon’s knocking became more aggressive, “But I’m not sure how long it’s going to hold.  _ Please, Mister Stark. _ ”

Tony felt his gun wrench at how scared the kid that he grew to care about and promised, “Kid, have I ever let you down?”

Peter rasped, “No. He’s going to come in, Mister Stark?”

Tony asked gently, eyeing his kid’s apartment complex as he began to descend onto Peter’s floor, “Yeah kiddo? I’m here, almost at your door, you’re doing so good Petey, I’m really proud of you.”

Peter whimpered, “I’m scared, Mister Stark.”

Tony replied reassuringly, “I’m right outside, you’re going to be okay if I hang up now so I can deal with May’s boyfriend?”

Peter couldn’t help the quivering in his lip as he responded with a stutter, “Yeah.” 

Tony let out a hum of approval, “You did real good Pete. I’ll be there as fast as I can.”

The Avenger didn’t bother knocking, instead forcing the door open to find a man that he had never seen before try and force down the door to Peter’s bedroom. He knew it was Peter’s because it was covered in stickers and posters of things that the boy loved to geek out about. He spoke calmly but forcefully, “I think you should back off the door, but that’s none of my business.” 

The man turned around and that’s when Tony noticed the bottle of alcohol. The man spat, “Tony Stark? What the hell are you doing here? How the hell did you get in here?”

Tony shrugged nonchalantly, “I’m Tony Stark, I have my ways. And I know exactly what you’re up to. Riddle me this, where’s Peter?”

The man forcefully chuckled, “That brat? He’s with one of his friends, I dunno, he doesn’t tell me shit.”

Tony gave the man a look. Peter was anything but a brat, he was one of the best kids he knew. He spoke in a serious tone, as he geared to punching the man in front of him square in the jaw, “Bullshit. Ned and MJ aren’t here, and Peter’s smart by keeping his circle small. Which begs the question, so I’m only going to ask you one time only, what the hell are you doing to Peter?”

The man snarked, “I don’t care who you are, you’re interfering in private business. That brat needs to be taught a lesson, and no one is going to stop me, Tony Stark bullshit or not.”

Another carefree shrug, “Alright then.” The man poised a hand, and used one of his mini-blasters on the man, knocking the drunken man off his feet. After ensuring that the man was unconscious, he quickly headed to Peter’s room. He knocked softly, “Pete, it’s me, can I come in?”

A small voice croaked, “Is he still there?”

Tony promised, “Oh, I took good care of him, it’s just me. I’m coming in now, alright?” He applied slight force and found Peter curled up in a ball under his bed. The sight of him shaking broke Tony’s heart, “Kiddo, what are you doing under there?”

He knelt at the edge of the bed to give Peter some space who replied, “Panicked and thought to hide.” 

Tony nodded, “Well, if you want, you can come out now. I knocked him out good. He’s not going to hurt anyone for a long time behind bars.”

That seemed to get Peter to come out as he crawled out from under his bed and decided to settle on Tony’s lap, face tear-streaked from crying. 

Tony prodded softly as the teenager that he had begun to grow fond of buried his weary head against his chest, “Peter, you okay?” He wrapped his arms around the trembling boy, his number one priority being Peter's health. 

Peter didn’t have the energy to be louder than a whisper, “Yeah, I think so. Thank you, Mister Stark.” He swallowed thickly, “That was really scary.” He sucked in a breath, trying to restore his breathing to his normal level. Despite the fact that he was safe, Peter didn’t feel as safe as he should’ve. 

Tony recognized this, moving a hand to rub small circles on Peter’s back while the other one found itself carding Peter’s hair, two things that Tony knew always worked to calm the boy down during panic attacks. He inquired once again, “Feeling better kiddo?”

Peter nodded with a flood of relief, “Yeah. Thank you again.”

Tony shook his head, “Peter, it was nothing. You were in danger, if anything, I’m glad that you called. You want to talk about what happened, and before you even start, I know for a fact that none of what happened is your fault, so don’t even pull that card.” His voice became gentler, softer as he pulled Peter against his chest, “Why don’t we sit on the bed, where it’s far more comfortable?” The Avenger tucked his hands under Peter, lifting himself along with the child encased in his arms onto the much softer mattress, and pulling the covers around Peter, remembering that whenever the boy felt warmer and snug, he would be more comfortable and easier to talk about stuff that was on his mind. 

Peter explained quietly, “So, um, May got a new boyfriend, Brendon which I don’t blame her for cause I already know I’m not enough and he, I guess doesn’t like me that much cause he keeps calling me names and hits me whenever he gets upset at me. But I couldn’t tell May, cause then Brendon said that he’d hurt her, and I can’t let May get hurt. So she doesn’t know what he’s been doing to me, and she proposed the idea of me and him hanging out to get to know each other. But today, he left, and then Spiderman was needed so I went, and Brendon must’ve came back before I did and noticed that I wasn’t there, and that upset for some reason and when I got back in my room and saw him, he got mad. He was hitting me, and then he was gonna hit me with his bottle and I panicked and dodged it, but it hit him and he got really mad.”

He swallowed thickly as a fresh stream of tears began to race each other down his pale cheeks. The teenager moved to wipe them with the back of his hands, “It’s stupid, I know. I’m Spiderman, I should be able to handle something like that…”

Tony interrupted Peter, “Peter, first things first. It’s okay to ask for help. Spiderman can ask for help, it’s okay to be hurting and seek guidance, it’s what mentors are for. Sometimes Spiderman could use a pick me up, but it’s also important when Peter Parker, the guy behind the mask needs one too. There’s no shame in needing someone, if we could solve all of our problems, life would be a hell of a lot easier. Okay?”

Peter nodded and then Tony continued, “Second, you are enough. I don’t know who told you that, but they’re wrong. Peter Parker is enough. May really does care about you, and we both know that is a fact. I know it might look like that at times, but I can assure you with experience, it’s not. Pinky promise.”

Peter replied, “I know, but sometimes I see her  _ so happy  _ with Brendon, and I wish I could make her happy like that, y’know? She already has been hurt so many times, it’s not fair.” 

Tony nodded solemnly, “You’re right, and that’s why you both have each other, alright?”

The man paused to swallow, “And kiddo, I am so sorry about how Brendon was treating you.”

Peter sniffed, “Mister Stark, you don’t have to apologize, you’re not him.”

Tony wore a sad smile, “That doesn’t mean it’s still okay. Peter, what kind of things did he say and do? You don’t have to tell me all of it, only what you feel comfortable saying.”

Peter shrugged and quietly shared, “He says that I’m dumb and stupid, stuff like that. It’s never that bad, he hits me and kicks me.” More tears dribbled down the boy’s face and Tony made a soft sound of reassurement, “Kid, I’m sorry. You do know that none of those awful things he said aren’t true right? He had no place to say any of that, even if he did, he’s nothing but a deceiving liar. You’re not dumb or stupid, and no kid of mine deserves to be hit or treated like that, you understand?”

Peter asked in a child-like tone, “You really think that?”

Tony’s eyes were warm, “Kid, I know that.” He flashed Peter a confident smile that Peter lightly returned. 

Peter asked nervously, “But what about May?”

Tony waved Peter off, “I’ll help you tell her, alright? I’ll help you guys, anything for my kid. Now, get some rest.” He smiled as he reclined a little bit and the smile widened at the soft sound of snoring not even five minutes later. 

**Author's Note:**

> bounce back by little mix is a whole ass bop.


End file.
